


Sprouted seed

by Resplandor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Austria Only, Gen, Human AU, dismal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resplandor/pseuds/Resplandor
Summary: The title implies a deep meaning.Roderich is the only person in the text who mentions his name.For a man who lives forever in his cage, only a brief moment of liberty suffices to satisfy him.





	Sprouted seed

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure whether I have grammatical mistakes.I am not good at any language.The original is Chinese but I try to translate it into English.This is an article I like very much.  
> origin：http://aph-whieskirkland.lofter.com/post/1e7f2dac_11c05e54

——对于一个永远生活在牢笼中的人来说，只需一瞬的自由便足够让他满足。  
——失去未来的人，一个短暂的梦境便已是他唯一所求。

 

The top floor of the school building is the music hall, and even could accommodate two thousand people at the same time.  
This school has a long history, say less than two hundred years.The magic piano is even longer.And the oldest teacher in the school - the teaching director who had no idea how long he had spent in school - said that the piano existed before it became a school.It may have existed since the piano was first invented.So it can be placed on the top floor of the music hall, and was only played at the annual freshmen welcome  
But Roderich not believe. He knew it was just a lie. Because obviously that piano is the most common modern piano, even the brand and origin can be found on it. Roderich has spent a year at the school, and he knows everything about the piano he looks at every day. But he will soon return to his hometown and continue studying.  
Roderich put his hand on the piano. Fingertips caressed black and white keys carefully.  
Fingers gently pressed down. Mellow sounds sounded, then withdrew a shock Roderich hand.  
He looked at the piano, took a step back and stepped back; until he retreated to the edge of the field, he sighed, pulled out of the auditorium and closed the door.

Roderich was once a possible pianist. Once.  
Roderich was able to play the piano when he was only six years old, even if he had not studied the piano.  
Yes, he was originally a genius. No music, no training, but he played the melody. As if those notes were engraved in his bones and blood, it was born. But his family did not allow him to practice the piano.  
He was silent, protesting and eventually submissive.  
His only contact with the piano was only that of his friend's home when he was six, and a little later in school. No one knows why he was banned from touching the piano.  
But how wonderful are those - elegant black and white keys full of intellect, melodious melody, and notes on the sheet music - so cute! Compared with his lonely and monotonous life, what a wonderful piano world!  
But he can not touch all that! Because he has no strength to resist his parents' orders.  
Roderich once again spent the night in the shadow of the past. These shadows enclose him from time to time.

The next day he still came to the music hall. It's like many days of the year.  
Standing beside the piano, he reached out his hand, as if trying to press the black and white keys, but in the end he dropped his hand in vain.  
He clenched his fist, looking at the piano in front of him, slender finger joints white.  
He took a step back with no expression. Then one more step.  
He knew he could not touch it, something that would keep him out of control of his brain: he would think of what his world should be and how happy he would be if he could sit there. The friend did not have the talent of a piano, complained about the annoying keys to the piano, and eventually switched to the flute; but Roderich did not even have the chance to learn.  
He knew that the desire to learn was not impulsive. He knew he could learn well, but he could not learn the piano. Roderich still remembered the wonderful sound.  
The teacher had played a piece of music in the music class, she let them carefully feel. Playing started, Roderich closed his eyes. In the darkness, a figure became clear and the graceful silhouette became brighter - then a young girl appeared in front of him - she was in white, the morning light dyed her light-colored hair, the wild flowers bloomed beside her, The stream was flowing in her side. Green stretched out of the grasslands, forests, the sky gradually faded gray-black, transparent as blue crystal ... ... she was singing in the wind, kept dancing.  
Then the girl gradually from his vision to leave. The teacher's voice sounded: this song is Debussy's "The Girl With the Flaxen Hair." Added: "Music is abstract, because people can not learn from the melody of the music it described, expressed the specific things." Roderich opened his eyes and he was still in that classroom, but he did see the girl who had not met in that wonderland.  
Roderich knew he really had musical talent. Until today, as soon as he closed his eyes, the girl would still emerge in his mind. Although the melody of the music has long been vague.  
Something was more and more clear in Roderich's heart. It was like going to bloom, it was like going to explode, just like trying to swallow everything unwilling, painful, hopeless ...  
But he just left the classroom in vain and closed the door.

Roderich knew he could sit there and sit in front of the piano.  
Lunch break, probably no one will come to this auditorium. Roderich did not sit in front of the piano, but put his hand on the piano again and gently stroked the cold keys.  
“It does not matter.”  
“Do not be afraid.”  
“What are you waiting for?”  
“Go quickly press it, press it quickly.”  
“No one here, no one will laugh at you, no one will stop you.”  
Roderich heard a voice in his heart so gently.  
Yes, nothing hindered him.  
It seemed everything was relieved, just as initially, Roderich sat in front of the piano. But the hesitations at that time were due to curiosity, and more doubt now.  
He wondered if he was qualified to play the piano. He was afraid of the fact that he was no longer able to play the beautiful melody easily.  
Roderich's brain was empty at that moment. He readily pressed a key, the sound of “do” into his ears.  
His hand involuntarily moved, pressed. He vaguely saw the light at his fingertips. He did not have time to scruples, he did not want to pay attention to those things.  
And he can not stop anymore.  
Slowly and rhythmically pressed the keys, the song sounded around him. He did not know if this was a tune he had ever heard or merely a moment of his comprehension, but he did show it. Roderich focused on the piano, his hands faster and faster, the song became smooth, and even the chords began to appear intensively.  
He really saw the lingering white light in his hand, as soft as the moonlight.  
He suddenly saw the white keys split, in that crack, the little elves stuck his head out, looked at him, flapping its wings and flew to his shoulders; followed by another one ...... Elves flew by his side and sang with his melodious melody in the fantastic melody.  
Roderich heard a faint voice, like a hymn.  
He only felt his whole heart cracked. It seemed that something disappeared unconsciously, and what else had taken root in that vacancy. The speed at which he played slowed down again. When the last key was pressed, Roderich's hand shook and he did not consciously. He raised his hand and touched the piano's smooth keys again.  
The teacher did not lie to him. For him, this is indeed a magic piano. Perhaps it is because he had seen his mind, the teaching director said so.  
Roderich smiled, his amethyst-like eyes wet.  
Wronged, unwilling, lonely and resentful, all disappear thoroughly at this moment.  
How good ...  
The vacancy is finally filled.

 

\------------


End file.
